Things Change
by Future Mrs.Malik-Styles
Summary: Rachel used to live in Lima. But during the middle of her 7th grade year, she had to move to California, leaving her three best friends, Santana, Matt, and Mike. The three didn't try to contact her at all. Now she moves back to Lima after four and a half years. What's going to happen? Rated M for language! Staying on the safe side! Puckleberry endgame! Promise! Pezberry! Cherryford
1. Welcome Back!

_**Four and a Half Years Ago**_

Santana, Mike, Matt, and Rachel were in 7th grade. They were best friends. Rachel and Santana were like sisters. They ruled middle school. That was until half way through 7th grade, Rachel had to move to California with her mom and dad. Her parents got a better paying job. Her mom would be a glee director and her dad was a lawyer.

When Rachel was in high school in California, she had become a Cheerleader. She was the captain, head Cheerleader. Her parents are rich. Every guy wanted her. Every girl wanted to be her. She had a boyfriend, he was the captain of the football team. She had two best friends. She never forgot about Santana, Matt, and Mike. She is a two, working on three, time National Champion in cheerleading. She's like a professional. She was living the life, that was until she got the news. Her mom got a better paying job in Akron, Ohio. Her mom, Shelby, would be getting a job as the glee director at Carmel High. Rachel and her boyfriend broke up because she was moving. They knew long distance wasn't going to work. They'd be living in Lima though. Rachel was going to be attending William McKinley High School.

_**Present Day**_

It was Rachel's first day at the new school. She's a junior. She was wearing dark skinny jeans, a red blouse, red and white Vans. She walked into McKinley and went to the office. She got her schedule. She has all honurs classes. She'd be taking 12th grade classes. She walked to her locker. There were already whispers about her but she just ignored it. When she got to her locker, she opened it and saw her book were already there. Somebody then called her phone. She then took the HTC Android out. It was her coach from her old school.

"Hey Coach!" Rachel said into the phone.

"Hi Rachel."

"How are you?"

"Sad that my best Cheerleader is gone. Are you going to try out for their cheerleading team?"

"Yeah, but I don't think I'll make it."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Rachel, you're a two time, working on three, National Champion in Cheerleading. Her lost, somebody else's gain."

"Alrighty. I gotta go to class. Bye"

"Bye." Rachel then hung up her phone. She headed to Spanish.

In Spanish, Mr Schue made her introduce herself.

"Hi, my name is Rachel Berry. I transferred from Fivay High School in California. And I'm a junior."

"Then why are you in a senior's class?" A kid asked.

"Because in California, the school I went to, it was all advanced. I was taking College classes when I was at Fivay."

The class nodded and Rachel went to her seat. The rest of the class went by in no time. Well that was because Rachel was talking to some boys that's on the football team. When the bell rang, Rachel went to pre-caculaus. At Fivay, she was taking Caculaus. At Fivay, she took all college classes. After pre-caculaus, Rachel went to Coach Sylester.

"May I help you?" Coach Sylvester asked.

"Yes, can I sign up for your Cheerleading Team?"

"Sorry, but I didn't catch your name."

"Rachel. Rachel Berry." That name sounds familiar, Sue thought.

"Sorry. We're not looking for new recruits. Try-outs were during the summer."

"Oh, alright." Rachel said dissapointed.

Rachel then left for the library since it was her free period. Rachel was going to try and avoid her today. Once Rachel left, Sue looked up Rachel's name. What came up were things and photos saying how she's a two time National Champion in cheerleading. Sue then mentally beat herself up. She lost the chance of having a professional on her team. Rachel didn't go to the library. She went to the bathroom and called her coach from Fivay.

"Hi Rachel. What's wrong?"

"The coach said she wasn't intrested in me. She wasn't looking for new recruits."

"It's ok Rachel. Like I said, their lost someone else's gain. You're the best cheerleader I know. Now I have to get back. The Cheerleaders and the new ones are so ost without you." '

"Alrighty bye-bye." Rachel hung up. She then went out to her locker. That's when a guy with a mohawk came.

"Hey baby. How bout me and you. Friday night. I'll pick you up at 7?" He said as he came up to her.

"Yeah, how about a no. I know your type. I've gone through with your type. Bye your in my way." Rachel said and tried to walk away but he grabbed her arm.

"Come on babe. Tell me you don't want the Puckzilla."

"Haha. Puckzilla? Where the fuck did you get that from. That's a stupid name. And no. I don't want apart of the Puckzilla." Rachel said then walked away.

After her free period, Rachel went back to her locker. When she got there, she got her books an went to class. She had 12th grade History. When he got there, she introduced herself again. She saw four familiar faces. She saw Santana, Mike, Matt, and the mohawk boy. The class felt like it was a whole year. It's boring. After the bell rung, Rachel made her way to her locker. Santana, Mike, Matt, and the mohawk boy cornered her.

"Listen Rach-" Santana said but was cut of by Rachel.

"I'm sorry, ermm do I know you guys?" Rachel snapped. They were supposed to be best friend. But when she moved, they didn't even try and contact her.

"Yeah. We're your best friends." Matt said.

"I'm so sorry. You might got have the wrong person. My best friends are in California-" Rachel was now cut of by Sue.

"Rachel. Rachel Berry. Looks like I was wrong. We would like a two time national champion on our team." Sue said.

"Rach, you're a cheerleader?" Santana asked.

"Let me finish. My best friends are in California. When I left Lima, I left three of my best friends. But I guess they aren't my best friends since they decided to not contact me at all in the past what, five years? And I don't want to be on your cheerleading team anymore. I love cheerleading but my coach says someone's lost somebody else's gain. And I thought you said you had no more room on your team or that you're not looking for anybody. You just want me because I'm a National Champion." Rachel said then left.

Sue left for her office. There was an awkard moment of silence. Matt broke it.

"I'm such a bad best friend."

"I know. We're bad best friends." Santana said.

"No you're not." Brittany said as she and Quinn came up to them.

"Yes I am Britt."

"How?"

"Well when Matt, Mike, and I were little we were best friends with this girl. In 7th grade, half way through the year, she had to move to California with her parents. Once she moved, we haven't contacted her at all."

"She's a bad best friend too. Because she didn't try to contact you." Quinn said. Quinn was jealous. Quinn knows Rachel. They were in elementary and middle school together. Quinn envies Rachel. She wanted Matt, Mike, and Santana to ber her best friend. Not Rachel. So when she left, it was a good opputunity for Quinn.

"Yeah she has Quinn. She calls once a day. We always planned that. After a month, we never picked up. So she eventually gave up." Mike said.

"Whatever."

"Look Fabray, we know you hated Rachel. How you envied her. You always wanted to be on top of her." Matt said.

"Yes. I know. Right now, I'm on top of her." Quinn said confidently.

"Not to rain on your parade Quinn, but are you a two time National Champion? Are you like a professional? Are you in all 12th grade classes? Were you taking college classes? I didn't think so." Matt said.

"Wait, hold up. How do you know all of this?"

"Sue came up saying she made a mistake earlier when Rachel asked if there was a spot for her on the cheerleading team. Rachel said no. She's not intrested anymore. She just wants her on the team because she was a champion. And I heard some guys on the football team saying she had college classes or whatever because he's in her 1st period." Matt explained.

"Why does she do this to me? She always has to be better than me!" Quinn snapped. During the whole conversation Puck and Brittany watched what was going on. It was intresting.

**With Rachel**

When Rachel was walking, she bumped into a guy.

"Hi, my name is Kurt. Kurt Hummel. Are you new?"

"Yeah. My name is Rachel. Rachel Berry."

"Well Rachel, I have a feeling we're going to be good friends."

"Me too!"

"Do you want to walk together to lunch?"

"Sure." They then went to lunch. Kurt got lunch but Rachel didn't.

"Why aren't you getting lunch?" Kurt asked as they made their way to the table where the glee kids sat.

"I'm on a diet."

"You're on a diet? What size are you now? Four?"

"No I'm a size two."

"Really? Why are you on a diet? You're perfect." Kurt and Rachel then sat down.

"Wait, before we talk again, I'll introduce you to everyone. Rachel, this is Mercedes, Tina, and Artie. The rest of the glee club is coming in a little. Now back to out talk."

"I'm on a diet because I need to be on a diet so I can be a three time National Champion."

"In what?"

"Cheerleading. When I was at Fivay High in California, I had everything. It sucked how I had to move back here."

"Out of curiosity, are you one of those two faced cheerleading bitches?"

"No. To me, cheerleading is like a prize. I have to work for it. I would never go behind somebody like that. My parents taught me diferrent. If you don't believe me, ask anybody at my old school. I was never mean."

"Oh my gosh! You're like perfect! I wish I went to your school. I get bullied for being gay."

"Oh well-" Rachel was cut off by Kurt.

"Wait Rach, this is Santana, Puck, Brittany, Quinn, Finn, Mike, Sam, and Matt."

"Ok."

"So let's get back to the diet."

"Sure."

"Like you said, you're a size two. Why do you need to be on a diet?"

"Hold up girl, you're a size two? And you're on a diet?" Mercedes asked.

"Yes. Because I'm training to be a three time National Champion."

"What team are you on?" Tina asked. The popular kids weren't talking. They listened in on this conversation.

"I haven't chose one yet. I've gotten so much phone calls this morning and weekend when they heard the news that I'd be moving and offering me a place on their team."

"Do you know which team you want?"

"Not yet. But-" Rachel was cut off by her phone ringing.

"Excuse me, I gotta take this." Rachel said then excused herelf.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ray Ray!" Stephanie, one of her best friends, said.

"Steph! What are you doing? I missed you guys!"

"We missed you too! I'm on my free period." They talked a little more. Rachel then made her way back to the table. She had a smile on her face.

"Who was that?" Kurt asked.

"One of my best friends. I miss them. They call everyday. I miss them."

"Ok. So Rae, where's the competition this year?" Tina asked.

"It's in California. I get to go back there! Each competitor gets five tickets. My parents already bought their tickets. I have to choose who to pick though."

"Mhm. Rachel, you said you moved bach here. When you were here, who were your friends? Do you see them?" Kurt asked.

"Yes. They were my best friends. But you know, the past is the past. The three said they'd call me everyday. They didn't. I called them but they never picked up or called back. And to be honest, I don't want to be friends with them anymore."

"Look! This is enough! We said sorry. You're the selfish one here!" Santana yelled as she stood up.

"No Santana! I'm not selfish. You, Matt, and Mike are. What happened to being best friends? What happened to calling me everyday? What happened to that girl I was best friends with? What happened to the three of you? What happened to being best friends? I guess that was all thrown away when you guys started ignoring me. I wish I never met you Santana! I wish I never met you too Matt and Mike!" Rachel yelled and stormed out the cafeteria. Kurt went to throw his lunch away quickly and folllowed Rachel. Santana was about to follow her but Mike grabbed her arm.

"No, let her cool off."

Santana had sat back down and ate her lunch. They day went by. Rachel didn't have any classes with any juniors besides History. After school, Kurt had dragged Rachel to the choir room. He wanted her to audition for Glee. She didn't want to so he literally dragged her to the room. Once they got to the room, Mr Schyue had come in.

"Hi, Rachel right?" Mr Schue asked.

"Yes."

"Do you want to try out for glee?"

"No. Kurt literally dragged me here. I don't sing"

"Come on Rachel. It's fun. You don't have to sing. You can dance."

"Fine." The music then started and Rachel started dancing. Her moves were technical.

"Welcome to glee club Rachel!" Rachel then nodded then went to take a seat next to Kurt.

"Alright! Guys! This weeks assignment is to partner up and sing to the person you chose. And before you sing, you have to explain why you chose the song. You will be partnered up. I will choose though. Ok! Artie and Brittany. Mike and Finn. Sam and Puck. Santana and Rachel. Mercedes and Kurt. Quinn and Tina. Matt and Artie."

"Ok, before you get started, I would like to say Regionals is around the corner. We're going against Vocal Adrenaline and Aural Intensity. Vocal Adrenaline has a new coach. Her name is Shelby Corcoran. She is really good. She used to coach for a school in California. When she coached, the school had won seven consecutive wins at Nationals."

"Wait, _the_ Shelby Corcoran? The one that used to be on Broadway?" Kurt asked.

"Yes." Mr Schue answered.

_**Next Day at Glee**_

After everybody went, Rachel and Santana had to go.

"Ok, who's going first? Santana or Rachel?" Mr Schue asked.

"Me" Rachel volunteered.

"Ok, so I chose this song because I think best friends should call each other when the other moved or at least tried to contact them."

The music then started.

**I threw a wish in the well,  
Don't ask me, I'll never tell  
I looked to you as it fell,  
And now you're in my way**

**I'd trade my soul for a wish,**  
**Pennies and dimes for a kiss**  
**I wasn't looking for this,**  
**But now you're in my way**

**Your stare was holdin',**  
**Ripped jeans, skin was showin'**  
**Hot night, wind was blowin'**  
**Where do you think you're going, baby?**

**Hey, I just met you,**  
**And this is crazy,**  
**But here's my number,**  
**So call me, maybe?**

**It's hard to look right,**  
**At you baby,**  
**But here's my number,**  
**So call me, maybe?**

**Hey, I just met you,**  
**And this is crazy,**  
**But here's my number,**  
**So call me, maybe?**

**And all the other boys,**  
**Try to chase me,**  
**But here's my number,**  
**So call me, maybe?**

**You took your time with the call,**  
**I took no time with the fall**  
**You gave me nothing at all,**  
**But still, you're in my way**

**I beg, and borrow and steal**  
**Have foresight and it's real**  
**I didn't know I would feel it,**  
**But it's in my way**

**Your stare was holdin',**  
**Ripped jeans, skin was showin'**  
**Hot night, wind was blowin'**  
**Where you think you're going, baby?**

**Hey, I just met you,**  
**And this is crazy,**  
**But here's my number,**  
**So call me, maybe?**

**It's hard to look right,**  
**At you baby,**  
**But here's my number,**  
**So call me, maybe?**

**Hey, I just met you,**  
**And this is crazy,**  
**But here's my number,**  
**So call me, maybe?**

**And all the other boys,**  
**Try to chase me,**  
**But here's my number,**  
**So call me, maybe?**

**Before you came into my life**  
**I missed you so bad**  
**I missed you so bad**  
**I missed you so, so bad**

**Before you came into my life**  
**I missed you so bad**  
**And you should know that**  
**I missed you so, so bad**

**It's hard to look right,**  
**At you baby,**  
**But here's my number,**  
**So call me, maybe?**

**Hey, I just met you,**  
**And this is crazy,**  
**But here's my number,**  
**So call me, maybe?**

**And all the other boys,**  
**Try to chase me,**  
**But here's my number,**  
**So call me, maybe?**

**Before you came into my life**  
**I missed you so bad**  
**I missed you so bad**  
**I missed you so, so bad**

**Before you came into my life**  
**I missed you so bad**  
**And you should know that**

**So call me, maybe?**

"Rachel, I thought you said you don't sing." Mr Schue said.

"I don't."

"You have an amazing voice." Kurt said.

"Thanks."

"We're deffinitley going to Nationals with her!" Finn commented.

"Ok, Santana. Your turn."

"Ok, I chose this song because Rachel, I'm glad my best friend is back."

**The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came**

**You cast a spell on me, spell on me**  
**You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me**  
**And I decided you look well on me, well on me**  
**So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me**

**Turn the lights out now**  
**Now I'll take you by the hand**  
**Hand you another drink**  
**Drink it if you can**  
**Can you spend a little time,**  
**Time is slipping away,**  
**Away from us so stay,**  
**Stay with me I can make,**  
**Make you glad you came**

**The sun goes down**  
**The stars come out**  
**And all that counts**  
**Is here and now**  
**My universe will never be the same**  
**I'm glad you came**  
**I'm glad you came**

**You cast a spell on me, spell on me**  
**You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me**  
**And I decided you look well on me, well on me**  
**So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me**

**Turn the lights out now**  
**Now I'll take you by the hand**  
**Hand you another drink**  
**Drink it if you can**  
**Can you spend a little time,**  
**Time is slipping away,**  
**Away from us so stay,**  
**Stay with me I can make,**  
**Make you glad you came**

**The sun goes down**  
**The stars come out**  
**And all that counts**  
**Is here and now**  
**My universe will never be the same**  
**I'm glad you came**  
**I'm glad you came**

**I'm glad you came**  
**So glad you came**  
**I'm glad you came**  
**I'm glad you came**

**The sun goes down**  
**The stars come out**  
**And all that counts**  
**Is here and now**  
**My universe will never be the same**  
**I'm glad you came**  
**I'm glad you came**

"Don't you get it? The day you guys stopped talking to me is the day I stopped being best friends with you. My best friends are in California where I wish I was. Maybe this was a bad idea Kurt."

"What's a bad idea?" Kurt asked.

"M-Maybe I shouldn't have joined glee club. Maybe I shouldn't have moved back." Rachel said then ran out of the room. Mike, Matt, and Santana then followed her.

Rachel ran to the auditorium. Matt, Mike, and Santana got to the auditorium. They saw Rachel sitting in one of the chairs. They took a seat by her.

"Look-" Matt started but was cut off by Rachel.

"Why did you guys follow me?"

"Because we're sorry. We-"

"Save it. Just save it. I have to go." Rachel said then sprinted out the auditorium and into her car.

**The Next Day**

Rachel walked into McKinley. She went to her locker. Santana, Quinn, Brittany, Puck, Mike, Matt, and Finn were going to talk to her at her locker. When they almost got there, they heard Rachel shout.

"Taylar!" She had ran to the Taylar. She was a blonde. She was also walking with a really hot guy.

"What are you doing here?!" Rachel asked excitedly as the three walked to her locker.

"I moved here! My mom got a job here."

"I'm so glad one of my best friends moved here."

"So what classes do you have?"

"Let me see your schedule." The compared schedules.

"All! Yay! Maybe that's because we were in an advanced school." They then laughed.

"Ok, I've been standing here for five minutes and you haven't even said 'hi' to me yet." Bryant said.

"Hi Bryant." Matt, Mike, Finn, Puck, Santana, Quinn, and Brittany came up to them.

"Hi Rachel." Santana greeted.

"Hi, I want you to meet one of my best friends and her brother. This is Taylar and Bryant Gilchrest. Taylar was one of the cheerleaders with me. She's also in all my classes!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Hi, I'm Santana, this is Matt, Mike, Puck, Brittany, Quinn, and Finn."

"Hi" Taylar and Bryant greeted.

"Well we have to get to class. Bryant I'm guessing we have the same schedule?" Rachel asked and he nodded. The three then went to class. Rachel convinced Taylar and Bryant to join glee.

**Glee**

"Ok! Guys today, we're having two more people audition. Bryant and Taylar Gilchrest. Taylar is auditioning first then Bryant!" Mr Schue announced.

"This is for Rachel. I love you!" Taylar said before singing.

**Yo, my best friend, best friend til the very end  
Cause best friends, best friends don't have to pretend  
You need a hand, and I'm right there right beside you  
You in the dark, I'll be the bright light to guide you  
'Member the times, times, times sneaking out the house  
All of the times, times, times that you had the doubts  
And don't forget all the trouble we got into  
We got something you can't undo, do**

**Laughing so damn hard**  
**Crashed your dad's new car**  
**All the scars we share**  
**I promise, I swear**

**Wherever you go, just always remember**  
**That you got a home for now and forever**  
**And if you get low, just call me whenever**  
**This is my oath to you**  
**Wherever you go, just always remember**  
**You're never alone, we're birds of a feather**  
**And we'll never change, no matter the weather**  
**This is my oath to you**

**I know I drive you crazy, mm, sometimes**  
**I know I call you lazy, and that's most times**  
**But you complete me, and that's no lie**  
**You are my tuxedo, and I'm your bow tie**  
**We in the car, sing, sing, singing our song**  
**Rocking the building, tear it down, like we king kong**  
**And in my eyes, you can't do, do no wrong**  
**You got the best friends sing, sing along**

**Laughing so damn hard**  
**Crashed your dad's new car**  
**All the scars we share**  
**I promise, I swear**

**Wherever you go, just always remember**  
**That you got a home for now and forever**  
**And if you get low, just call me whenever**  
**This is my oath to you**  
**Wherever you go, just always remember**  
**You're never alone, we're birds of a feather**  
**And we'll never change, no matter the weather**  
**This is my oath to you**

**I'll never let you go**  
**Whoa, this is my oath to you**  
**Just thought that you should know**  
**Whoa, this is my oath to you**

**Yeah...**

**Wherever you go, just always remember**  
**That you got a home for now and forever**  
**And if you get low, just call me whenever**  
**This is my oath to you**  
**Wherever you go, just always remember**  
**You're never alone, we're birds of a feather**  
**And we'll never change, no matter the weather**  
**This is my oath to you**

**Oh oh**  
**You should know, you should know, you should know, you should know**  
**Yeah oh**  
**Whoa, this is my oath to you**  
**Whoa, wherever you go just always remember**  
**You're never alone, we're birds of a feather**  
**Whoa, this is my oath to you**

Bryant then auditioned. He sang Ho Hey.

"Welcome to glee club Taylar and Bryant." Mr Schue said.

"I think we should work on our setlist for Regionals. Any ideas?" Santana and Taylar both raised their hand.

"Taylar"

"Can Rachel and I do a duet?"

"Yes. What song?"

"Coming Home"

"Ok. Any other ideas? Who wants a solo?"

"Can I do it?" Santana asked.

"Sure. What song?"

"Somebody I Used To Know."

"Ok. Group idea?"

"Locked Out Of Heaven." Bryant suggested.

"Oh yeah! Didn't he sing that song to us or was it a different song?" Rachel asked.

"Wait, what are you guys talking about?" Quinn asked.

"Locked Out Of Heaven. Bruno Mars performed it for us at our school in California."

"How did you get that much money?" Puck asked.

"It was easy because 1) You have to be rich to be at Fivay. That's where 2 comes in. My parents are the richest parents out of the rest in the school. So, my parents paid." Rachel said.

"You're so lucky!" Finn said.

"We can do that. And-" Mr Schue was cut off by Mercedes.

"Should I be happy or angry that Shelby Corcoran is here?" Mr Schue then turned around.

"Hi, may I help you?" Mr Schue asked.

"Yes, ermmm I'm looking for Rachel Berry? I called her but she wouldn't pick up."

"Why do you need Rachel?" Mr Schue asked.

"Because she's my daughter.. now Rachel, why didn't you pick up?"

"Maybe if dad paid my phone bill and we all three had the same phone company, maybe that would then work." Rachel snapped.

"Wait so your dad, mom, and you all have different phone companies?" Brittany asked.

"Yes. And mom, I have glee, why are you here?"

"You said you had a meeting with a cheerleading coach in 20 minutes. You were supposed to meet me at home thirty minutes ago since it's a long drive." Sue heard cheerleading coach as she passed the choir room so she came in.

"What cheerleading coach?" Sue asked.

"We set up a meeting so she could meet up with a cheerleading coach so the coach can help her with her routine to win Nationals." Shelby explained.

"Oh really?" Sue asked.

"Yes, I'd love to stay and chat but I got to get her to the meeting. Hi Taylar. Hi Bryant. Tell your mom I said hi." Shelby said then left with Rachel. There was a silence in the room but Kurt broke it.

"I can't believe Rachel didn't tell us her mom was _the_ Shelby Corcoran!" Kurt exclaimed.

"I always wanted to meet her. I didn't think I'd be in the same room as her." Mercedes added.

"What's so special about her?" Finn asked.

"Oh my gosh! Do I have to hurt you! You don't know who Shelby Corcoran is?" Kurt said.

"White boy, Shelby Corcoran was a big Broadway star. She's the best!" Mercedes said.

"Ok, we'll discuss more tomorrow. You're all dismissed!" Mr Schue said and they left.


	2. Think Before You Speak

**Rachel's POV**

It's been a week since I moved. I started dating Noah. We were the golde 'it' couple of the school. Everybody knew about our relationship. Hell, even teachers. I've made lots of friends. Santana, Mike, Matt, and I worked things out. We're friends, not best friends. We're working on that. I became friends with Quinn and Brittany. Although I made alot of friends, I miss my bffls. I have one best friend with me right now. Sue Sylveter tried multiple times to get me onto her team. After the 10000000th time, I agreed, only if Taylar was a cheerleader with me. Sue agreed.

I walked into school with Taylar and Bryant. We went to my locker. Quinn, Brittany, Santana, Noah, Matt, and Mike were there.

"Hey guys!" I said excitdly.

"Hey!" They greeted back.

"When are they coming!" Taylar yelled impatiently.

"They're coming! Be patient!" Bryant told her camly.

"Who?" I asked the two.

"You'll see!" They said at the same time.

"So Rach, what are you doing on Friday night?" Santana asked me.

"Noah and I are going to watch Mama why?"

"Oh, I was going to see-" Santana was cut off by Taylar.

"Guys!" Taylar screamed. Rachel turned around and saw her best friends from California. Taylar and Rachel ran towards them and hugged them. Bryant saw a pang of jealousy in Santana's eyes.

"Santana, if you get jealous of her best friends being here, you should wait till Jami comes." Bryant told the group.

"Where's Jami!" Rachel asked as she hugged all her best friends.

"Who is Jami?" Quinn asked.

"Jami is Rachel's best friend. Yeah, I know, those are Rachel's best friends there, but I mean they're inseprable. Rachel is closest to Jami. They know each other's secrets. You know how you have alot of best friends, but there's always that one person that you're closest too? That's Jami. Rachel and Jami were the badasses of our old school. Rachel and Jami are still best friends. Before Rachel had her boyfriend, she dated Jami." Bryant explained. Rachel, Taylar, and the other people made their way to Rachel's locker.

"Guys, these are our best friends." Taylar said.

"This is Stephanie, Alexis, Melissa, Lindsay, Lauren, Nicki, Maya, Camilla, Taylor, Devin, Anthony, Chris, and Tyler." Rachel told them pointing to him/her.

"Did you bring Jami?" Bryant teased.

"Yes" Stephanie answered.

"Oh god! I don't want to get arrested again!" Bryant teased more.

"Arrested?" Santana asked obviously lost.

"Long story. But I'm just going to say never let Jami and Rachel play with fire when they're drunk." Tyler said.

"It was one time only!" I yelled jokingly.

"When they're together, they're always going to get in trouble." Devin added.

"She's my partner in crime!" I said.

"Well-" Bryant said but cut off by me.

"Shut up! What they don't know wouldn't hurt them!" I said defensivley. Somebody came behind me and kissed me on the cheek and whispered in my ear 'I missed you best friend.' I turned around.

"Jami!" I yelled and gave her a big hug.

"Ray Bear!"

"I missed you love!" I told her. We were still hugging.

"Ok, let me introduce you to my new friends. This is Quinn, Brittany, Santana, Noah, Finn, Matt, and Mike. Guys, this is my best friend Jami." I introduced them. The group had all said hi.

"Well, I have to get to 1st period. I already missed homeroom. You guys can either go to my house or stay in the choir room or library." I said. They all went to the choir room. We went to 1st period.

**Nobody's POV**

_**With Santana, Matt, and Mike**_

"Look San, we know you're jealous of Rachel and Jami's friendship." Mike spoke up first.

"No I'm not!" Santana yelled back defensivley.

"Yes you are. You're jealous of the nick name Jami called Rachel. You and Rachel had the relationship Jami and Rachel has right now. You're jealous of their friendship. You want the relatioship you had. That's the relationship they have right now. You know everything that you and Rachel had can't get back to the way it was. And you want to destroy Jami and take her place." Matt said.

"Alright! I **AM** jealous of their relationship. I want to destroy Jami. But I won't because it always finds a way back to her and she'll hate me even more. She'll stop speaking to me. I know I shouldn't care, but I do. I want my best friend back!" Santana yelled.

"I am back Sanny! I never left. Well I did, to go to the bathroom but I'm back! I never left you." Brittany said as she joined the conversation not knowing what they were talking about. She only heard the last part.

"Hey Britts, I missed you. That's why I wanted you back." Santana said nervously.

**Glee**

Rachel was the first one in the choir room because she wanted to see her best friends. It was the end of the day.

"Rae, I want to sing you a song. I miss you best friend." Jami said as Rachel sat down with her other best friends. The glee clubbers, minus Taylar and Bryant (because they were already in the room), were about to come in. When the music started, they stood outside the door to see Jami sing to Rachel.

**Yo, my best friend, best friend 'til the very end  
Cause best friends, best friends don't have to pretend  
You need a hand, and I'm right there right beside you  
You in the dark, I'll be the bright light to guide you  
'Member the time, time, times sneaking out the house  
All of the time, time, times that you had your doubts  
And don't forget all the trouble we got into  
We got something you can't undo, do**

**Laughing so damn hard**  
**Crashed your dad's new car**  
**All the scars we share**  
**I promise, I swear**

**Wherever you go, just always remember**  
**That you got a home for now and forever**  
**And if you get low, just call me whenever**  
**This is my oath to you**  
**Wherever you go, just always remember**  
**You're never alone, we're birds of a feather**  
**And we'll never change, no matter the weather**  
**This is my oath to you**

**I know I drive you crazy, hmm, sometimes**  
**I know I call you lazy, and that's most times**  
**But you complete me, and that's no lie**  
**You are my tuxedo, and I'm your bow tie**  
**We in the car, sing, sing, singing our song**  
**Rocking the building, tear it down, like we king kong**  
**And in my eyes, you can do, do no wrong**  
**You got a best friend sing, sing along**

**Laughing so damn hard**  
**Crashed your dad's new car**  
**All the scars we share**  
**I promise, I swear**

**Wherever you go, just always remember**  
**That you got a home for now and forever**  
**And if you get low, just call me whenever**  
**This is my oath to you**  
**Wherever you go, just always remember**  
**You're never alone, we're birds of a feather**  
**And we'll never change, no matter the weather**  
**This is my oath to you**

**Oh ohh, I'll never let you go**  
**Oh ohh, whoa, this is my oath to you**  
**Oh ohh, just stop then you should kno**  
**Oh ohh, whoa, this is my oath to you**

**Yeah...**

**Wherever you go, just always remember**  
**That you got a home for now and forever**  
**And if you get low, just call me whenever**  
**This is my oath to you**  
**Wherever you go, just always remember**  
**You're never alone, we're birds of a feather**  
**And we'll never change, no matter the weather**  
**This is my oath to you**

**Oh ohh**  
**You should know, you should know, you should know, you should know, yeah**  
**Oh ohh, whoa, this is my oath to you**  
**Oh ohh**  
**Wherever you go, just always remember**  
**You're never alone, we're birds of a feather**  
**And we'll never change, no matter the weather**  
**Oh ohh, this is my oath to you**

After Jami was done, the glee clubbers and Mr Schue applauded.

"Good job! Are you guys here to audition?" Mr Schue asked.

"No. We're here visiting Rachel. We're just waiting for her. And if you don't mind, can we stay? Don't worry we're not spies. We don't do glee club." Jami said.

"Sure."

"Jami, I swear that song is meant for us. We done everything the lyrics say. We even did more." Rachel said.

"What do you mean more?" Puck asked.

"They got tattoos and a belly ring." Devin said.

"What does the tattoo say?" Quinn asked. Jami and Rachel lifted up their shirts so that it stopped right below the bra. Santana felt a pang of jealousy. Jami and Rachel had a tattoo on the left side of their stomach saying 'Jami&Ray Best Friends Forever' then a heart next to it. They had matching tattoos.

"We might get one on our fingers saying 'RayJay Sisters Foerver'." Jami added.

"Cool" Brittany said.

"Ok guys! This weeks assignment is Bestfriends. I was going to see if anyone had an example but I say the performance Jami put on for Rachel was an awesome example. I want you guys to pick out song that describe your relationship with your best friends. I see that example was really good. You guys said it described everything about your relationship, that's what I want! Pick out a song and you will perform this week." Mr Schue said. Everybody then got to work. After glee, everybody left. Rachel and Jami went to Puck.

"Hey babe, can Jami and my best friends come with us Friday to see Mama?" Rachel as they went up to them.

"Sure."

"Thanks baby." Rachel said. She kissed him then left with Jami. Jami and Rachel's other best friends from California stayed at Rachel's house. They aso hung out there while Rachel was at school.

**The Next Day**

Rachel was at her locker. Santana, Quinn, and Brittany came up to her. When Rachel closed her locker, Santana started talking.

"Thanks for inviting us"

"To what?" Rachel asked. She was really confused.

"The movies. I heard you and Puckerman talk yesterday after Glee. You and your best friends are going with him to the movies? This morning I heard Puck invite the guys to watch Mama with you guys on Friday. So you invite everybody but us? I thought we were friends? Wait, you don't need us anymore because you have your best friends here. We will not be here on the sidelines for you when they leave. Maybe we shouldn't be friends if you're always going to do that to us. And stay away from the people in glee. If you don't listen, then you and Taylar are off the cheerleading team." Santana said. Rachel was about to talk but they walked away. Rachel then ran to the choir room knowing nobody would be there. She then started crying.

Puck, Matt, and Mike went into the choir room because Matt forgot something in there yesterday. They saw Rachel crying. Puck immediatley went to Rachel and tried to comfort her.

"Are you ok? Why are you crying?" Puck asked.

"Because, Santana, Quinn, and Brittany came up to me a few minutes ago. Santana heard me ask you about the movies and stuff yesterday after glee. She said I didn't invite them because I'm putting them on the sidelines because my friends from California are here. She then said she didn't want to be my friend anymore. She told me to stay away from the people in glee. Like ignore them and don't talk to them. If I don't Taylar and I are kicked off the cheerleading team. But I didn't invite them because I knew they were going to have a sleepover. I didn't want to ruin it for them. I hear Kurt, Tina, and Mercedes talk about it at lunch. They've been planning it for months. I didn't want to ruin it. I tried telling her that but she walked away." Rachel managed to say between sobs. Matt and Mike then left the choir in search off the devil. When they found her, she was with Quinn and Brittany.

"Excuse me ladies, but we need to talk to Satan." Mike said. The blondes then left. The trio went into an empty classroom.

"What?" Santana asked.

"I'll tell you what. Rachel is in the choir room crying because of you." Mike started.

"You have a really nice way of wanting your best friend back. You treated her real nice. You left before she coud answer. She didn't invite you guys because she knew you had been planning a sleepover. She didn't want to ruin it. So you better fix your shit with her. She's crying because you got mad and don't want to be her friend. You wouldn't even let her talk or communicate with anybody in glee. She's not going to talk to them because she enjoys cheerleading. And because she knows Taylar likes cheerleading. She's not going to ruin anything for one of her best friends. Think this over. Who's going to be suffering for your actions. Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, Artie, and the others will be wondering why she's ignoring them. Why she's not talking to them. It's going to hurt her more than the others. The three of us know her well enough to know she doesn't like hurting people. And if she talks to them, you kick her and Taylar off the cheerleading team. And she's going to be sad that something she enjoys doing is over for her and Taylar. Then she and Taylar are going to be hurt more. They're going to get slushies thrown at them. What you do is going to affect alot of people. It's going to affect her the most. You know why? Because the friendship with you is gone because she did what she thought was right. And if you kick her off the team, Sylvester is going to kick you, Quinn, and Brittany off the team. You know why? Do you know how long it took her to get Rachel on the team? She had to use her manners and beg. Sue Sylvester never begs and never uses manners. And then you'll get affected because once you're off the Cheerios, you, Quinn, and Brittany will get slushies thrown at you. So everything you said to her is going to affect everybody. It will come back and bite you in the ass." Matt yelled.

"You better fix your shit with her Lopez!" Mike snapped. The two then left Santana. She thought about what they just said. They were right. Words hurt. She didn't think about what was going to happen. She got jealous. Santana didn't see Rachel or the rest of that day. Rachel had skipped glee club. Rachel had ignored everybody that was in glee club except Puck, Bryant, and Taylar.


	3. Mama

It had been two days since Santana said those mean things to Rachel. Rachel had tried to ignore Santana. It was kind of easy having only one class with her, cheerleading practice, and glee. Everybody in glee were starting to get upset because Rachel wouldn't talk to them. They knew something was wrong. Today, Santana hadn't seen Rachel until cheerios practice. They were doing the routine for Regionals.

"The only ones doing it right is Gilchrest and Berry! You guys think this is hard?! They had harder routines when they were in California! Take five! Gilchrest! Berry! Fabray! Come here!" Coach yelled.

"Yes coach?" Quinn asked playing the innocent act.

"Cut the crap Fabray! Look, I'm making this short. Fabray, you're demoted. Rachel will be captain. Taylar is co-captain. My choice is made up. I'm not listening anymore." Sue said then walked away. She then yelled that practice was over and walked to her office.

Once Sylvester was far away, Quinn had pushed Rachel. The other cheerios saw this so they stared at the trio, to see what was going to happen.

"You bitch! I'm the captain of this place! I'm Quinn Fucking Fabray. You just had to come here and take my place don't you?!" Quinn yelled at Rachel.

"I didn't do shit Fabray!" Rachel yelled back. Taylar knew where this was going. When Rachel cusses, she gets in big fights but always wins.

"You took my fucking spot on the cheerleading team! Do you know how long it took me to get back here af-after-"

"After what? You being pregnant? You cheating on Finn with Puck and you had the consequence?"

"H-how do you know?" Quinn sttutered.

"People are still talking about babygate. And because Facebook. It's all over facebook Fabray."

"You bitch!" Quinn yelled. She then punched Rachel. She gave Rachel a black eye. The whole cheerleading team was now in a circle. Rachel slapped Quinn back really hard. Rachel knew a trick. She could slap people really hard without having evidence of her slapping somebody. So there would be no red hand mark. Quinn then punched Rachel in the nose and gave her a nose bleed and possibly broken nose. Rachel never shows fear. Taylar held Rachel back from seriously damaging Quinn. Taylar had pulled Rachel back.

"Rach, let me see your nose." Rachel moved her hands.

"It hurts Tay"

"It's bleeding. I think you have a broken nose. Come on, let's get you to the hospital." Taylar and Rachel left to Taylar's car and went to the hospital. The football players had went to the cheerleaders to see why they were in a group. One of the cheerleaders told them what happened.

**Next Day**

Rachel, Taylar, and Bryant walked into McKinley High. Rachel had a black eye and a broken nose. She might have to get nose surgery. People were whispering how Quinn punched her because she got demoted so Rachel could be captain. They also said how Taylar had held Rachel back. Rachel looked pissed so when she stepped into McKinley, people parted like the Red Sea for her. When the three got to their lokcers, which was right by each other, they put their books away and started to talk. Puck then came up to Rachel.

"What happened? You look horrible!" Puck asked knowing the answer.

"That's the perfect thing to say to your girlfriend when she was at the hospital last night because a bitch had gave her a broken nose." Rachel snapped then walked away with the Gilchrests'.

**Lunch**

At lunch, Rachel, Taylar, and Bryant had sat at another table. Mercedes, Tina, Kurt, and Artie came up to them.

"Look Rach, Santana told us why you weren't talking to us. I knew something was up because like you said, you're not one of those two faced bitches. And I think what you did was good. She over reacted." Kurt started.

"Girl, you're the sweetest, nicest, prettiest cheerleader I ever met. I don't want out friendship be gone because you thought what was best. I agree with Kurt, she overreacted. Now how about we go to the mall later. I mean Tina, Kurt, me, you, Taylar and you're best friends can come and we can pick out a cute new outfit for your date tomorrow." Mercedes said. Rachel nodded.

"You guys can sit here with us if you want to?" Rachel suggested.

"Sure. I'll go get my bookbag." Mercedes said.

**Tomorrow Night **

Rachel, her best friends, Puck, and the guys went to the movie theatre. They got their tickets to watch Mama.

"Babe, do you want anything?" Puck asked Rachel when they were in line for the concession stand.

"Can I get a medium Coca-Cola slushie?"

"Anything for you" Everybody got something from the concession stand. They then went to watch the movie Mama.

**Ok, if you don't like this story then don't read it. If you don't like my other story don't read it. And I am not 10. I'm 13. **


	4. Bye

**Warning- Contains self harm.**

It was Saturday morning, when Rachel woke up and got ready, she had saw her best friends packing.

"Where are you guys going?" Rachel asked after waking up.

"We're going back to California tomorrow. We just found out this morning." Camilla answered.

"Why?"

"So our parents called this morning saying we **have **to get back as soon as possible because there was school on Monday and they won't tell us why." Devin answered.

After packing they had just stayed in all day and hung out. Rachel turned her phone off so no one could call her. On Sunday, they had all said their goodbyes.

"I'm going to miss you guys so much. I love you all." Rachel said letting a waterfall stream down her face.

"We're going to miss you to Rae. You have no idea how much I love you and miss you. You're my other half. You and me are one whole. We're more than best friends. You're like my sister. More. Our friendship is undescribeable. I can't live without you. I don't want to leave you." Jami said, also crying. The two hugged each other and cried. After a few minutes, Jami had to go so they kissed each other on the lips (a peck) and Jami left for the airport.

After her best friends left, Rachel went straight up to her room ignoring her parents. After a few hours of crying, Rachel went to her bathroom and got a razor out and took off her sweat pants and it revealed lots of old scars at the top of her thigh. She then decide to do what she hasn't done for a few weeks. She made the cut, but didn't feel anything. She decided to make another cut. She made at least five more cuts, she had cut too deep in the fifth one. There was too much blood coming out so she decided to clean it up. Rachel then fell and the last thing she heard was her parents coming up and telling her to wake up. She then got sucked into the black.

"W-where am I?" Rachel asked groggily to no one in particular.

"Oh honey, you're awake. Let me go get the doctor." Shelby said as she went out of the room and returned with a doctor.

"Ahh, Rachel. Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm in a little pain, but besides that I'm alright. What happened?"

"When you had err-cut yourself, you went in too deep and you fainted." Rachel's cheeks reddend from embarrasment. When Rachel was discharged, she had went home and went up to her room and just went to sleep. Before that, she checked her phone and saw she had missed phone calls from Jami, Taylar, Bryant, and her best friends. The next day, she woke up and got dressed. Bryant and Taylar picked her up. In the car, Taylar checked Rachel's bookbag for razors or anything sharp. None. When they got to school, they went to Rachel's locker. Santana, Brittany, Quinn, and Puck were there.

"What do you want?" Rachel snapped.

"You didn't pick up our calls on Saturday." Puck answered.

"I was busy. My best friends left yesterday on short notice so we spent the day togther."

"And yesterday?" Santana asked. Rachel slammed her locker so loud that it echoed through the hallways and everybody looked at the group.

"What do you want?" Rachel whispered in a dangerously scary voice.

"We wants to know where you were yesterday." Santana challenged.

"I've been somewhere. Now if you'll leave me alone, I have to get to class." Rachel said leaving.

"Wait, are we still together?" Puck shouted out. Rachel stopped walking and turned around.

"Do you want us to be together?" And with that, she left by herself. It was now lunch.

Rachel had went to the bathroom. She went into a stall and took out a razor that was wrapped around lots of napkins from her bra. Instead of doing it on her thigh, she did it on her wrists. She had six new cuts. She went out of the stall and cleaned them off. She looked in her bookbag for some cover up but couldn't find any. She texted Kurt, Mercedes, and Tina to see if they had any. She got an instant reply from all three. The three didn't have any. She knew not to text Taylar. So she went to the last resort and texted Brittany.

**Hey, Britt I need some cover up. Do you have any? -Rae**

**Yeah.- Britt(;**

**Can you bring some to me in the bathroom? I really need it. Don't tell the others. Nobody. Please Britt. -Rae**

**Sure Rachie -Britt(;**

In two minutes, Brittany came in with her bookbag. Brittany gave her the cover up. Rachel applied it to her wrist.

"B, you can tell nobody about this. Not even Lord Tubbington. Promise?"

"Promise." They then went to lunch. There, they saw the whole group.

"We need to talk." Puck said as he walked over to her. They went to a more private area.

"So are we still together?"

"Noah, I don't know. Do you want us to be?"

"Yes."

"Then-"

"I have something to tell you though. On Sunday, I cheated on you."

"With who?" Rachel asked trying to keep her temper.

"Quinn." That was the thing that made Rachel blow up. She stormed to where Quinn was in the cafeteria and slapped her. Quinn pushed her. Quinn held onto Quinn.

"What was that for?" Finn asked.

"Oh, Finny you didn't know? Your little precious girlfriend cheated on you."

"With who?" Finn asked.

"Finn, baby I didn't mean it. I'm sorry."

"Who?" Finn asked this time to Rachel. She had an upset look on her face. It just finally hit him why Rachel was upset with all of this and picking a fight with Quinn.

"You cheated on me with Puck. Again? After you knowing he was with Rachel and you're with me? We're done." Finn said then stormed out of the cafeteria.

"You bitch! You know you just broke up Finn and I right?" Quinn screamed.

"Puh-lease. You decided to break up with him when you cheated on him with Puck."

"I'm going to kill you!" Quinn said and rammed towards Rachel. Rachel was fast so she moved.

"You know. I'm so sick of you thinking you're better than everybody. I was acting nice to you because you were best friends with Santana and Britt. There are people more talented than you. Have you ever thought that they were the ones you slushied. They'll be getting out of this cow town. They'll always remember you as on of their tormentors. Face it, outside of William McKinley, nobody is afraid of you. News flash! You're not a big shot like you think you are." Rachel screamed back. The whole cafeteria was watching the fight. Quinn slapped Rachel. She pushed her to the ground. Matt and Mike went to hold back Quinn.

"I'm out!" Rachel yelled while doing a storm out.

She went into the bathroom, locked the door slid to the ground and started crying. Her phone snapped her out of her crying.

**Rae, I left without being noticed. Open the door to the bathroom right now. I have something for you. -Britt(;**

Rachel got upand unlocked the door. Brittany hugged Rachel.

"Rae, here I have make up for you in case you-ya know. But promise me you will stop doing this. I have to tell you something I haven't told San. My cousin died because she lost to much blood when she had cut herself. I don't want you to die Rachie."

"I'm trying to get better Britt. Thank you." Brittany just nodded and left. Rachel went straight to her bookbag. She grabbed the razor from just a while ago and lifted up her skirt. She made some five more cuts. One was too deep and started bleeding hard again just like last night. She fainted.

Brittany had went to fifth period, after lunch. She had AP science with Rachel, Taylar,and Bryant. Rachel never noticed Brittany since she was in the back and Rachel was in the front. Ok people might think Brittany is dumb but she's not. She's taking all AP classes and had straight As and is on the all As honor roll. After twenty minutes when Rachel didn't show up, she started getting worried.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" Brittany asked the teacher. She nodded and Brittany left. When Brittany got to the bathroom, she saw something she shouldn't have. Rachel was on the ground and blood was all around her. Brittany went out of the bathroom and went to get the closest teachre she could find. She saw Sue walking down the hall and ran straight towards her.

"Brittany are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Coach. Rachel. Bathroom."

"What?" Brittany then grabbed Sue's hand and led her towards the bathroom. When they entered the bathroom, Sue gasped.

"Ok. Brittany go get the nurse."

"I need to get Taylar and Bryant too. They need to know this."

"Ok but that's it. Don't tell Q or S. Go!"

Brittany ran out of the bathroom. Brittany went to the nurse first. When they were walking back to the bathroom, they bumped into Ms Pillsbury. Brittany informed Ms Pillsbury and she agreed to help get Bryany, Taylar, and her out of science and for the rest of the day. When all of them went to the bathroom, Sue was on the phone.

"Ok, the ambulance is coming." Sue said as she hung up.

"Her parents are at work. Shelby is probably busy but Rae's dad works as a lawyer. They're both really busy. But her uncle Leroy works at the hospital. I don't know how she got a razor. I don't get why she would do this again. Especially after what happened yesterday. Why would she do this?" Taylar ranted.

"What happened yesterday?"

"She was depressed. Jami and out best friends left early and she was stressed. She had to decide whether or not to get surgery on her nose and she had other things on her mind. She cut herself too deep on the top of her thigh so she fainted and we went to the hospital yesterday."

"She knows the rules about surgery. She doesn't need a nose job." Sue said.

"According to the doctor, she does. She's been to the hospital three times in less than five days."

"When was the third time?" Emma asked.

"After Quinn and Rachel got into a fight after you demoted Quinn and promoted Rae. Quinn hit her nose so bad that she might need surgery for her nose." After Taylar answered, the paremedics came rushing in. Brittany, Taylar, Sue, and Bryant went to the hospital with Rachel.

**At the hospital**

Rachel was rushed to a room to stich up the cut. After half an hour, the doctor entered the waiting room.

"Are any of you family?" He asked. He saw Taylar and Bryant. He knew they were not family because they were introduced as family friends n Friday and yesterday. He looked at Sue and Brittany.

"Umm yes, I'm her step sister." Brittany answered.

"I know that's not true unless Shelby and Hiram got another daughter or..." The doctor trailed off.

"Now how would you know this?" Sue asked defending Brittany.

"Well you see, I'm Rachel's uncle, Leroy. But as.."

"Brittany"

"But as Brittany says, you're her half sister so she lost a ton of blood. She's alright though. You can go see her if you want. She's in room 115." And with that Leroy left. They went to Rachel's room.

"Rachie! I was scared I lost you!" Brittany yelled as she went to hug Rachel.

"I'm sorry Britt. I promised you and.."

"Just please don't do it again? I know we just met but you are nice and I think we'll be good best friends!"

"I'll try." Rachel then looked at Taylar. Taylar was starring at Rachel.

"I-"

"Why would you do this? What if we lost you? You said yesterday Jami was your other half. How do you think she would feel that her sister was gone? I was in shock. I was so scared. I mentally beat myself up saying it's my fault that I didn't check any other places for the damn thing!"

"I'm so sorry guys. Please. Just-" Taylar cut her off my hugging her. They talked a little mmore and they all did a group hug, yes Sue too. Leroy then came in and checked up on his niece and gave her the discharge papers.

**At School**

It was now time for glee. As Mr Schue walked into the choir room, he saaw there was four less students.

"Has anyone seen Brittany, Rachel, Taylar, and Bryant?" They all shrugged and he decided to move on.

"Before we practice, we are wanted in the Auditorium."

They had all went to the auditorium and sat down in the chairs. They all saw Vocal Adrenaline enter the stage. Shelby sat in the seat next to Mr Schue. Jesse St. James stepped onto stage with the rest of Vocal Adrenaline. During the performance, Shelby looked around the group. She saw shocked faces but she saw they were missing four people and one of them is her daughter. During the performance, Emma called Will out to talk to him. When she explained everything, she left and Will went back inside.

"Where's Rachel?" Shelby asked in a low voice.

"She's at the hospital with Sue, Taylar, Bryant, and Brittany." Mr Schue whispered back.

"What?!" The group yelled. They took their eyes off Vocal Adrenaline and looked at their teacher. Vocal Adrenaline stopped.

"Mr Schue, I'm really close to Rachel so I demand why she's at the hospital. I have a right to know."

"Well she did something and when she did it, she went to deep. Brittany found her and got Sue since Sue was the nearest adult. And Taylar and Bryant went with them."

"Why would she do this. And after last night.." Said aloud without thinking then covered her mouth right afterwards.

"After what happpend?" Santana asked.

"This is not my place to tell you. I don't know why they didn't call me."

"Because they thought you were busy." Rachel replied walking in wit Bryant, Brittany, Taylar, and Sue.

"Oh my gosh, Rachel are you ok?" Shelby asked as she rushed over to Rachel.

"Yes mother."

"Rachel." Sahelby warned.

"Sorry." Rachel muttered.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Uncle Leroy was there and Brittany is my sister ok?"

"What do you mean?"

"Uncle Leroy said that Brittany is my sister so he could tell a 'family member'." Rachel said quoting family member.

"Why didn't the school call your dad or I?"

"You didn't pick up." Taylar answered.

"Rachel are you ok? Oh my." Kurt said as he rushed over to her and gave her a big hug.

"Are you ok?" Quinn asked.

"Shut up! Don't act as if you care. Don't fucking-"

"Language!" from Shelby.

"pity me. Don't you dare! After you punched me and stole my damn boyfriend. You want to be the head Cheerio so bad? There you can have it! You can have all of it! I quit!" Rachel yelled as she stormed out. When she stormed out, she slip on a wet floor and became unconscious.

**Don't hate me! I promise you Puckleberry. I promised and I keep promises. I have it all planned out. More reviews = faster updates?**


	5. A Dream?

"Rachel, please, please wake up. I need you. Please don't leave me. I love you. You're my best friend. I can't live without you. Please." She heard a voice say. She opened her eyes to see that she was in the hospital. She saw Jami to her right in a chair.

"Jami?" Rachel asked groggily.

"Oh my gosh! Rachel! I thought-" The doctor then came in.

"Hi Rachel."

"Uncle Leroy."

"How are you feeling?"

"Sore."

"Do you know what happened?"

"No."

"You cut yourself and when you did, you did it to deep and you fainted. You lost blood but not as much. You are very lucky that your parents heard you fall and got you to the hospital before you lost alot of blood."

"Wait, Jami didn't leave? I didn't break up with Noah because he cheated on me with Quinn? I didn't go to the hospital again?" The adults and Jami looked at her as if she was crazy.

"No and I did leave. When your mom told me, I rushed back here."

"What day is it?"

"Sunday." Brittany answered.

"Britt what are you doing here?"

"I was hanging out with Taylar and my new boyfriend Bryant and they told me what happened so I wanted to come and see you." They hugged and Rachel got discharged.

"Wait, Britt. Promise me you won't tell anyone. I don't want their pity."

"Promise and to make you feel better, today, Puck is hanging with the guys and Quinn is coming home from a family reunion. She left on Friday night and is coming home."

"Thanks Britt. You're the best." They all went back to Rachel's house. Brittany, Taylar, and Bryant slept over. Jami stayed for another night then was going to leave tomorrow when they go to school.

The next day, Rachel walked into McKinley with Taylar, Bryant, and Brittany. Santana, Puck and Quinn was at her locker.

"Hey baby." Puck said as he went to kiss Rachel and hug her.

"Hi Noah." Rachel opened her locker when Quinn started speaking.

"Look Rachel, I'm so sorry I punched you and making you decide whether or not to get surgery on your nose. I was really pissed because that was the only thing I have left and... Please forgive me."

"I can forgive you Quinn. But it's going to be a while to trust you."

"I understand completly can we be friends though?"

"Sure why not?" Rachel agreed and they all went to first period.

"Hey Britt, are you in my AP Science class?"

"Yeah. I sit in the back."

"Woah Britt, when did you have AP Science?" Quinn asked.

"Since the beginning of school."

"Were you mistakenly put in that class?"

"No. I have all A's. I'm on the straight A honor roll. I actually have math and English with you too!"

"Cool! Now you can sit by your boyfriend!"

"Wait...who?" Santana asked.

"Bryant." Taylar answered. They then all went to their classes.

**Ok guys. I had this planned out yo. Two updates in one day? Yeah I'm kinda stuck so I won't update for a while or something? Ideas? I'm putting all my stories except this and Puckerman's Baby on pause because I want to finish some first! Reviews!**


End file.
